Darkness
by DarkSigyn
Summary: A nightly experience written down out of the personal view: being visited by the God of Mischief himself - Loki. Fanfiction and smut. Trigger Warning. MA
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. It had been a hell of a day and I really was annoyed by my life and everything. It already was dark when I got home, opening the door, entering the dun and silent house. No one was here and no one would be until the early morning. I was sure and happy about it. I ran through the porch without switching the light on, throwing my jacket on it's place, arriving in the kitchen. Right now the darkness seemed soothing and I didn't need the lamps to know where I wanted to go. I turned right to put my purse on the couch in the living room and sighed once more, running through my hair with one hand, asking myself if I really wanted to watch TV before falling completely annoyed into my bed, or what else I should do.

Back in the kitchen I walked through the darkness, only the clock sending an awful weak light through the room, making my eyes see the silhouettes of the furniture. I hesitated. Something felt wrong. A briefly sick feeling in my stomach. I shook my head: I was alone. The door had been locked as I arrived. My head was messing with me again. Back to he fridge. I opened it and its light flooded the room, blinding me, and I cringed. My feeling had been right, hadn't it? In the corner of my eye: there was something in this room that shouldn't be there. My heart beat into my head as I slowly turned around.

There on the chair right in front of me, sitting. A man in strange clothing somehow medieval but still futuristic, fascinating in its design. He himself was even more intriguing to me. He was tall with long legs, broad shoulders and slender, like a feline predator, most of all his green eyes that burned holes into me. I could almost feel my body temperature rise. His once flawless and attractive face was reseeded with little incrustations and bruises, like the knuckles and his hands, I realized. His gaze suddenly jolted through my body and I snapped out of my trance-like hypnosis. "Who the hell are you?!" I wanted to shout but only managed to whisper. I was shocked and scared, still his glowing eyes aroused me. He stared at me without any shame, as if he wanted to ravish me just by looking at me. It turned me on and it shocked me.

My nightly visitor rose from his chair, up to his full height. He towered me for a full head length. With a devious smirk on his scarred mouth he stepped towards me, making me want to retreat, but there was just the closet to press against. My breath trembled and my heart beat exhilarated. I wanted him to be gone and touching me in the same moment. He was messing with my head. "I am Loki", his deep hoarse voice tingled my ears and my body, having goosebumps all over it. Loki - he only could be the Norse God. I knew it immediately. Power wafted around him like a intoxicating cloud. Still he smirked at me, confidently and superiorly. "W…what do you want?" I questioned soundlessly. Loki grinned as if he had waited for me to ask this but he didn't answer. not in words at least. He kept walking towards me and didn't stop when it was appropriate, instead he just pushed himself against my body.

Instinctively I turned my head away, leaving my neck exposed to him, even before I thought about this being a fault. Loki pushed himself between my legs and I immediately could feel his hard member against my body. In the same second he licked my skin from my collarbone to my ear. I exhaled sharply, trembling, closing my eyes in shame, because it aroused my. I could feel the heat between my legs. I knew I was at Loki's mercy and he knew this as well. With a single move he closed the fridge and send me back into the darkness. I inhaled loudly. He pressed me more strongly against the furniture and I could feel his erection against my body. Loki bit me in my neck, making me bleed. I winced, moaning lowly when he started to lick the blood of my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Softly he sucked at the area where he hat ruptured skin, licking it. I could feel his cold breath against me, arouse me. I shivered as his cool fingers touched my skin. Not even knowing how he had managed to pull my shirt out of my jeans without me noticing that. His cool and slippery tongue danced across my neck tracing my jawline, making me push my head against the closet. Loki made me flinch as I felt his teeth against my throat, eventually pulling my shirt and my blouse over my head with one movement, leaving me just with my bra. Again my breath trembled and I tried to fight my arousal with my guilt.

Loki grasped my chin, making me look straight at him, though I only could see the dim light of the clock reflecting in his hypnotizing eyes. "You will do as I please", his voice sounded in the room an my body was the crystal resonating him. I wasn't able to speak. I was paralyzed, yearning for his scarred, sandpaper lips you brush against mine. I wanted to taste his tongue with mine and despised myself for this wishes. My breath raced against my heartbeat and my panties were moisturized. I prayed for this to be a dream, no, a nightmare but still I wanted it to go on. How I wanted to say something, be strong, be well-fortified: I couldn't. I even couldn't beg him to kiss me.

Suddenly he grasped my neck, tore me away from the closet and threw me against the kitchen table. I gasped for air and fought against the pain in my stomach, where I had hit the wood. Even before I was able to react, I could feel him behind me, tearing down my jeans. However he had managed to unbutton it, he always seemed to outmatch me. I clawed my fingernails into the table and - as if I had sensed it - I could feel his finger inside me, just for a brief moment. As I gasped, he already had pulled it out again. I panted. "You're so wet already", he vituperated me, but I also heard approval in his voice, heard him grin. Though I expected it, it didn't happen. Instead I could hear his raw, hoarse voice demanding: "Remove this." As if the rest of my clothing would disgust him. I obeyed hastily. First slipping out of my bra and than struggling out my shoes and jeans, without wasting a thought to resist him.

It was hilarious to expect any word of approval. I shivered due to the cool air and his hand, which he placed on one of my cheeks. It was even cooler than the air. When he entered me it felt like a piercing spear and a hot wave of lust alike. My moan seemed not to be mine. I've never heard me make a sound like that and never had a man entered me that deeply. My breasts were pushed hardly against the wood beneath me, as were my upper thighs against the edge of table. It must have hurt but I didn't feel it. All I yearned for was him to fuck me. I bit my lip holding me back from saying anything, but I couldn't conceal my moan, as he penetrated me again. He was so big in length and girth that it tore me up. Still I creamed like never before. The heat of lust burned me, when he went on thrusting, clawing his hands into my cheeks, which should have hurt me, but instead made me moan even more.

Suddenly one of his hands tangled themselves into my hair, pulling my head up, painfully, while Loki pushed himself even deeper into my tightness. But there was no pain, only pleasure and I didn't restrain myself this time, groaning. I felt like a whore, being ashamed and somehow proud of it in the same time. "Yes!" Loki triumphed. "Moan for me, my little slut. Moan!" and I obeyed gladly as he kept on fucking me. "You are so tight", I could hear him whisper into the darkness and it aroused me, was like a compliment. As the tension inside me rose I felt tears swell up into my eyes. I could feel myself tighten around his amazing cock ans I moaned even louder. All I wanted was for him to come when I did. "Please", I heard myself moan.

"Oh no"; he refused, pulling his member out of me and me by my hair from the table. "You don't deserve it", his voice was like a thrilling whip. "On your knees, bitch." I obeyed, falling down to the floor in front of him, even if I barely saw anything. As I could feel the tip of his cock against my lips I opened my mouth to welcome it, starting to lick it, suck it, using both of my hands to caress it. I knew that I would never be able to enfold his whole cock with my mouth. Hence I tried to please him as good as I could. My ears whooshed and I closed my eyes as he moaned violently. My cream ran down my inner thighs, as he came into my mouth, groaning more like an animal as a man. I swallowed, knowing that he would punish me if I didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki pulled me up at my neck to my feet when I had finished. Still I could barely see him, still I shivered, because I was completely naked. Still his presence, the radiating power of him intoxicated me. The shame about my feelings was yet almost washed away. All I wanted was to consume him. I followed his pressure as he pushed me forward. Towards my sleeping room. The memory of his unspeakable big cock aroused me. Though it did hurt I wanted to feel it again. I swallowed down the shame.

My room was open, even if I was sure that I had closed it before I had left for work. I didn't care. I only wanted to feel him inside of me again. Tile turned into carped and I couldn't ware for him to penetrate me once more. I knew I should be ashamed of me, knew that I should fight against him, but I simply couldn't. All I could think of was him being inside of me. My shin bumped against my bed and I was excited about feeling the sheets on my skin and Loki fucking me while me feeling them. But again he had his own way. Wherever it came from: suddenly I was tied with a rope in the middle of my room. The door was shut and the only thing I could do was standing in the middle of the darkness, creaming, being wet, waiting for him to touch me. What was I doing? What was I thinking?

Now I stood there. My wrists being bonded with ropes above my head, completely naked. Fear ran through my bones. It was quiet. The only thing I could hear was my own breath. I did not dare to speak out his name, though I yearned for his voice. "God", I breathed out. Silence. "I am here"; Loki responded with his raspy voice and I could hear him with my entire body. In this second I knew that I was his slave. "Please", I whispered. "My Lord. Master..." I did not dare to say more. Instead I leaned into the rope that binded me, pushing out my arse, hoping for him to approve it. Finally his cool hand touched my skin again, my cheek which I had pushed away from me. It felt like electricity.

I could feel his hand brushing from this cheek towards my hip, to my stomach and finally on my private entrance. His index finger tingled my clit and I inhaled sharply. "You like that?" His sharp, cruel voice sounded in my ears. Still I yearned to hear it. I desired for him to whip me with the sound of his voice. "I am yours", I heard myself whisper. "Oh yes, you are", he answered. "You are my slave." This last sentence aroused me more than I would ever admit. "I am", I replied. "I am!" As reward he gouged himself into me, standing behind me. I moaned without shame. His hands grasping my bare breasts, my nipples, pinching them, while he fucked me from behind. I moaned ferociously. Though being deeply ashamed of it, I wanted him to hurt me, to use me.

Loki pressed his lower arm against my breast and nipples, pinching my left one remorseless while his other handy cruelly sneaked downwards, towards the hollow of my legs until he had reached my clitoris with his long and slender fingers. He teased me with them, slowly and I tried to keep strong, waiting for him to enter me again with his incredibly big cock. Instead he did so with his fingers, swirling around inside my wet tightness with his fingers. I suppressed my moans an sighs, but still he kept on as if he knew. My heart and breath were racing. And he kept on teasing me, massaging me as if he knew better. Of course he did. "Please, Loki!" I shouted, pleading. "Please!" He replied nothing, still dancing his fingers inside me. My body trembled. I could no longer withstand his handling, knowing I was nothing more than wax in his hand. He sent jolts an shivers through my body.

"My Lord", I panted, feeling almost his whole hand inside of me, running, dancing, torturing me. "Please!" I cried, feeling his erected cock against my cheeks, brushing against them, How was he able to restrain himself, when I was in front of him nothing but wet and creaming, was absolutely incomprehensible to me. I was intimidated by his composure. And still this made me even more wet. I wanted to feel him once more. Somehow I feared to have forgotten how he felt inside me. Suddenly I was ashamed of myself again. Remembering how mangled he had looked like, still I wanted him inside of me, wanted him to fuck me as if the world would end. "Loki", I whispered and felt aroused by myself saying his name. "Oh God", I could hear myself. "Please."

I could hear him chuckle into my hair. "Tell me", he whispered hoarsely. "Scream it." he demanded and I obeyed immediately. "Fuck me!" I yelled. "Oh please fuck me, my Lord!" I could not be restrained. Still he did not answer my pleads. I could feel my cunt tense and tremble. Tears dwell in my eyes. I leaned into my ropes, pushing my arse towards him. "Please", I whimpered. "I'm yours. I'm your slave. Loki, please."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the prodded himself into me again with one single, hurtful thrust, still it was arousing and lustful to me. I screamed but did not mind. As he had pushed himself into me, his full length, he simply stopped as if he'd savor this moment. So did I, even if my cunt pulsated the whole time he rested inside of me. I panted. Slowly, so cruelly slowly he finally began to move, starting to fuck me so unbelievably patiently. Pulling himself out of me in slow motion just to penetrate me in the most cruelly and slowly way. I shivered an moaned, giving in to him, subject myself to him, leaning into the rope that binded me.

He grasped both of my breast with one of his arms, painfully pinching them with his long and slender fingers. I did not dare to complain, but tried to savor the pain he gave to me, while he was thrusting himself so me again and again. I felt sore. Still I wanted more. His other hand wandered towards my clitoris, massaging it while fucking me. I moaned loudly and without any regret. Still I could feel any single movement of his inside me. It was arousing and I felt somehow powerful and most of all electrified. "Yes!" I triumphed as I felt the tension built up inside me once more. But soon as I said it he pulled himself out of me any I felt tears running down my face.

"No!" I yelled. "I do not deserve this! Fuck me! Fuck my, Loki!" I almost screamed an heard him chuckle. Suddenly the rope that had binded me, gave in and I fell to the ground. Loki pulled himself out of me but as I fell he seemed to kneel behind me as I can feel his member between the cheeks of my arse. I trembled since I did not want him to penetrate me right there. I spread my arms on the carpet, raising my butt so high that his member only touches my clit, hoping for him to only go there. I shivered feeling his hands brushing my back, scratching my skin. One of them glided between my open legs. Which index finger immediately enters me. I creamed and moaned lowly. Still I stay where I am. Even when I can feel his other hand caressing me between my cheeks. I whimper lowly, trying to make no sound as his finger fumble the entrance between my full cheeks. I'm terrified of the idea feeling his fingers at the false opening of me.

I could feel his fingers brush me there as if he would want to show me that he was still in power. He teased me, fingered me at this point, knowing that he would make me tremble. Still I did not give him one sound. I squealed lowly when he suddenly pushed one of his fingers into my ass, just slightly moving it, so I would have to feel it. I felt so dirty. Mostly because I felt myself cream. "Please", I managed to say soundlessly. He wasn't merciful at all. Instead he prodded another finger into my arse. I felt sick. Still he moved his fingers inside of me and I could not help but feel feverish and aroused by it. Below his fingers, he brushed his large cock against me and I could myself hear praying soundlessly that he would not push his cock inside my butt.

Still I fought for my composure, clenching my teeth, being afraid if I plead once more that he will do the exact opposite. Tears dwell in my eyes as I could not hold back a low whimper, while exhaling. Suddenly I realized how much lighter my room was than the kitchen, because only the curtains held back the moonlight from outside and now broke through the clouds. This distraction held only for a brief moment and I did regret it immediately, as his fingers moved again and my composure was broken. I reared, pulling away from him and his fingers out of me. I struggled, crawling forwards, trying to get away. Tears ran down my face and I sobbed, turning around, crawling now backwards, only to bump against my closet. I was shocked by his face, which the moonlight caressed like the ocean an iceberg. He was frightening and still...

Loki hadn't moved, just watched me trying to run away, knowing that I'd never had a chance. I felt ill, staring at his mangled face, seeing his bloodstained teeth. Now I felt the aching of my own body, the pain he had given me, still I was so utterly wet between my legs. Still I hadn't had a climax for he had always denied it. Slowly he moved towards me, binding me with his glowing gaze. I didn't want him - this - inside me, I didn't want him to touch me. He disgusted me. Still I had to painfully admit, that my body didn't care what my mind thought. Every fiber of me yearned for him. I gasped as I realized, gasped as his grin grew as if he could read my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

As he slowly creped towards me, I noticed that he was completely naked himself now. Shivers of ice and waves of lava ran through my spine and veins. His body was perfection and yet - like his face - reseeded with bruises and incrustations. What must he have been through? For a brief moment I felt so deeply sorry for him that I forgot this whole situation, that he was ravishing me and still wasn't finished. this cruel, vicious and wicked gaze of him, tore my back into reality. Was this reality?

"Stop!" I demanded, pulling all my courage together. If this was a dream I would be able to control it, I hoped. As if I should have known, he didn't. So I got on my feet, telling him again to stop. "Why should I?" he whispered with his rawly, hoarsely voice, standing up as well. "This is what you want. This is what you think of, when you touch yourself at night, moaning my name." How could he know that? I was shocked and aroused alike. "This is what you dream of, lowly calling for me, when I touch you while you sleep", he continued grinning with his dark teeth. My body was covered with goosebumps. He had been here before? I stood with my back against the closet, foot to foot. "This is a dream", I insisted but my body was sore. Never I had felt like this. "It it?" he asked, sending chills down my spine with the sound of it.

Loki had reached me. I knew he would simply press himself against me again. "Stop", I demanded anew. "No, _you _stop!" he growled and made me flinch. My body froze, obeying to him. I wasn't in control of it anymore. I couldn't move. "God", I managed to whisper inaudibly but still he heard me. "I am your god", he hissed accentuating every word. "I will be the only one who will answer to your prayers", he pressed one of his hands between my inner thighs, which slightly opened, doing as he pleased and not me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, being deeply ashamed knowing that his would find my me embarrassing moisture. I expected him to enter me with his fingers. Instead he started brushing his hand against my lips and my clitoris, giving me the feeling of little fireworks all over my skin. I couldn't help but moan. It felt so gentle, so good. I couldn't believe it that this was still him.

My legs went weak but somehow I managed to keep standing, sighing and moaning lowly, as he caressed me between my legs. Then suddenly I could feel his cool and slippery tongue replacing his fingers, starting to lick me gently. I opened my eyes in disbelieve, staring downwards. He first placed his hands on my hips, brushing them to me cheeks to make me push my pelvis towards him. I shrieked, as my body obeyed to him again, and his tongue slipped into my vagina. It burned the sore areas but still felt so soft, soothing, arousing. Again I fought for my breath moaning. Once more the tension built slowly and I tried to savor this moments, not being used - so I thought. Before I even noticed that my body was back in my control, I buried my hands in his felted and disheveled hair, pressing him against my pussy. Loki moaned, licked and sucked, as if he would drink me. That thought aroused and disgusted me alike, but before I could think of pushing him away, one of his finger entered me, making me moan loudly. The tension rose more.

Again I buried my hands into his hair looking down on him, biting my lips. I was afraid to moan more loudly, afraid to say anything, to encourage him, because he might stop again. Even if I wanted him to come with me, in me now it was even more important or me to reach my climax. I trembled when he suddenly looked up to me, meeting my gaze. A jolt of excitement ran through me and I wasn't able to look away, panting, breathing heavily. Something in his glanced changed. "No", I whimpered, knowing that he wouldn't hear my plead. Loki stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

"No", I pleaded once more, though I knew he wouldn't hear me. How would I ever be able to make him do what I want? Again he invaded my space, pressing his naked, mangled body against mine. I felt the indication of his chest hair on my skin. Loki was just as sweaty as me. I could feel the promise of more penetration against my stomach. He stared at me, glowing, covetous, knowing that I wanted him. Still he didn't act and somehow he did not intimidate me. Maybe because I was simply too horny. I did not care how his face looked like. The only thing right now was him inside me.

Maybe, just maybe, I could seize the power of this situation, though I was extremely afraid to anger him. On the other hand I was afraid, that the starting pain inside me would never end, if I wouldn't come soon. I breathed deeply. Still my hands were in his hair. Loki did not seem to care. Perhaps I lost something right now in that moment, but I didn't care. I stared up into his green burning eyes. With all his anger, lust, desire and power in them. Slowly I let my hands run down from his head across his cheeks down to his neck. Somehow it seemed to affect him.

Whatever it was, instinct, desire… I held his face between my hands, rose up to my tiptoes and licked his chapped lower lip. His hands clasped around my hips. I couldn't believe that he'd not be used to this. So I went on, licking his upper lip with my tongue. Loki stared at me, alienated, his mouth slightly opened. I took the opportunity and forced his head against mine: I took his lower lip between my teeth, sucking it. I could hear him moan and I shivered, pressing my lips to his, kissing him, licking his lips, entering his mouth in search for his tongue until I met him, melt with his. He gave in to me and I to him. I pressed myself against him most willingly, panting.

As I drank his taste I knew that there'd never be something more intoxicating, more addicting than the taste of his lips, his mouth. I almost felt like fainting. As I gasped for air I pressed my forehead against his chin, moaning his name. "Loki", I repeated, still I yearned for the taste of his lips, lifting my head again. Before I even had the chance to kiss him, he pressed his lips on mine, sucking them, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I pressed my body against his as response, sighing. I could feel his hard member against me.

I tore my lips away from his, gasping for air. "Allow me", I panted and pushed him towards my bed. I was awed that he did follow my lead. Still I kept on kissing him. Maybe that was the spell. "I want to ride you", I whispered, aroused, horny, pleading. "Let me ride you", I begged. Again I felt his member hard against my body and I hoped that he would give in. Suddenly the grasp around my hips became harder, much alike his lips on mine. "You taste like Strawberries", he said after this eternity ob silence. "Your cunt does. And your mouth… is even more delicious." I had no idea what to reply to that, but it sent a thrilling, arousing jolt through my body.

"Please stop torturing me", I whispered soundlessly. "Make me come, please." He chuckled and kissed me. His kiss was desperate and demanding alike. "I'll always kiss you, I promise", I vowed. "I'll always be your whore. Just please allow me to come, please." I felt how I creamed again while I pleaded. I yearned for his unspeakable cock to be inside of me. "You want to come?" his hoarse voice whipped inside my body. "Please, Loki. I'll do anything." "Anything?" he repeated. "Yes", I begged without thinking. "What ever you have planned for me." Suddenly he swung me around, floating me towards my bed, throwing me upon it. As soon I had realized that I lay on my bed, he already placed himself upon me, without being inside of me.

Immediately I spread my legs as his big cock brushed against my skin, to welcome it. "Fuck me!" I demanded. "Fuck me! Make me your whore, your slave!" I could feel that my words aroused him, that his cock was clenching.


	7. Chapter 7

Immediately I spread my legs as his big cock brushed against my skin, to welcome it. "Fuck me!" I demanded. "Fuck me! Make me your whore, your slave!" I could feel that my words aroused him, that his cock was clenching. Still he didn't give in. How was he able to be so self-controlled and cruel. It started to get difficult to breathe because he pinned me down. I shouldn't have said anything. Silently I scolded myself, trying to think, but still he tortured me by brushing his large cock against my lips and cheeks. Suddenly I realized. "Loki", I panted, fighting against his weight, but before I could add what I really wanted to say, he started to lick my ear and my neck, making me shiver. "Oh God", I exhaled toneless. Loki brushed my sweaty hair away, sucking every inch of my skin. I was so terribly aroused and thrilled that the touch of his chapped lips almost hurt.

My moans were damped by my sheets, but I didn't care anymore. How could skin be so sensitive? Slowly, steadily and patiently Loki licked and sucked my complete neck, brushing his clammy body against mine, his little breast hair tingled my back. Ever so slowly like he moved downwards, the light was lifted from my chest. I wanted to inhale deeply but I couldn't because Loki sent waves of fire through my nerves. He pushed to the limit of my self-control, he literally wanted to drive me insane. That's what he wanted from the start. I was sure, if we got what he wanted, he would simply leave. So I tried to keep my mind focused while my body felt like it would disintegrate into a cloud of lust, clawing my fingers into the sheet.

As Loki reaches my bum, his chapped lips and his lounge felt like sandpaper: pleasing and hurting all the same, making me rear. I took the opportunity to tear myself free, using all the strength my arms could give, pulling me to the head of my bed, away from him, struggling for my legs to follow me. I succeed and turned around, pushing my knees up towards my breast. Loki lingered at the end of my bed. My eyes now were used to the shadowy darkness in my room. Everything hurt, I felt wet and horny all over, breathing heavily, surely moisturizing my sheet with cream. Loki's eyes glowed at mine a roguish smile on these chapped, delicious lips. His felted and disheveled hair now seemed more even, surely because of the same sweat that glued my hair to my body. I shivered as I felt the corners of my lips rise, glancing at him, forming the lines of my lips to just the same wicked grin I saw.

To overpower a slave was no fun, I understood that. Loki didn't want anything that was easy to get. I tilted my index finger to make him understand, that I wanted him to come to me and he chuckled as a response. Somehow it aroused me even more as he did, what I wanted. His feline movements when he crawled towards me, through shadow and moonlight, penetrating me with his eyes, stole my breath. I let my knees down but put my legs in that way that he couldn't simply enter me again, even though I wanted nothing more. I reached out m hand as soon I knew I would touch him and embraced his encrusted face with my hands. As I pulled him closer I pet every inch of his face, brushing against his injuries. Yet alone the sharp structure of his skull make me yearn for him.

As his face is finally close enough to mine, I lean towards him, inhaling deeply the scent sluicing around him with closed eyes, opening my mouth to welcome him. Suddenly something was changed. I was dazzled. I had run my hands through his hair easily and … it was much longer as before. I gasped and opened my eyes. A dream! Still a dream. "No, no, no!" I panted, before I really saw him. It was still Loki but changed. The bruises were gone and the encrustations had turned into slightly scars. He was so handsome it hurts but his perfection scared me. So many words I had prepared in my head, to make him finally have what he had made me yearn for but now.


	8. Chapter 8

As a result to my outburst Loki simply smiles roguishly, obviously knowing what his change of appearance would do to me. Still my hands were on his perfect face as he got close enough that I could feel his breath upon me. Tears in my eyes. I did not know what to believe. I was desperate, almost broken-hearted. I didn't want this to be a dream. "No, no, no", I repeated, whispering, heart-aching with closed eyes, still shivering and trembling from desire. How could I ever yearn for another man? How could I ever be healed from this desire for him.

Finally his lips reached my mouth and this time they felt like velvet on my soft skin, like I would merge with him. I didn't know if I breathed or if it was him through whom I got the oxygen to survive. The tips of our tongue met and sent thunderstorms through my body. I sighed, I moaned and tears ran down my face like rain. This must be a dream, because nothing I had ever felt could be compared to this. I didn't even want him to fuck me anymore if he'd just go on kissing me this way. My hands buried themselves in his long silkened hair, pressing his lips into mine. Only unconsciously I felt how he softly moved me away from the wall, somehow managing to place my back in the soft sheets on my bed. I was melting ice under his smoldering hands.

As he took away his lips from mine, I realized that I still was crying. It felt as if he refused me to breath, not tasting his mouth. "Loki", I whimpered. My tears felt like lava on my skin. "Please." I could feel how I broke. With everything I could have coped. With him ravishing me, raping me, hurting me, even killing me, but right now not to be touched by him was like being left to die. Then, suddenly, as he really did stroke softly a strain of hair out of my face it felt like pain, beautiful pain. How could he be so affectionate all of the sudden? I gasped painfully. He licked my throat, letting his tongue dance across the sinews of my neck. It was tender and arousing. I wanted him so badly that it felt I would die.

My hands let go of his hair, ran down to his neck. The only thing I felt of him was his tongue, caressing my skin and however tenderly and arousing it was, I yearned even more for the touch of his skin I was freezing without it. Finally I felt one of his hands brushing against my skin, electrifying me. I softly reared against his touch. In this moment I knew I was forever lost. I was his. No one would ever be able to make me feel the way I felt right now, and I cried in despair. I knew I would die if he'd ever leave me.

Then out of nowhere he was all around me. Slowly his cock brushed against my clitoris. I moaned immediately, passionately and without shame. My nerves exploded. His hands caressed my breasts, softly pinched my nipples and yet seemed to be everywhere on my body. His lips brushed against my sinews, up to my face, kissing it. Though I couldn't believe that he was the same person, I completely surrendered to him. I didn't care if he'd turn evil upon me again. When his cock slowly entered me it already felt like reaching my climax. I moaned ferociously. Waves of pleasure carried my mind away, when he slowly moved inside me, entering deeper into me with every single thrust, making me moan louder, raising the tension more and more.

I didn't feel the difference between arousal and climax anymore. Every thrust of him made me reach infinity. I said his name like a prayer, again and again, clamping around him afraid to let him go, afraid that all this would be an illusion and still I felt disembodied, life fire, like air, like lust and desire. And when I thought that it couldn't be more perfect, his moans reached my ears, making me feel his lust, which made me shiver, tremble, squirm beneath him. Never in my life this feeling had lasted that long. "Come, my love", I whispered, encouraging him. He shivered beneath my hands making me moan again. I felt him all over me, his tongue and mouth melted into mine. Every thrust send fireworks through my body. Until his moan seemed to unsettle the earth beneath me.

The pain was pleasure when the speared me even deeper. I could feel him release himself into me, making me climax with every single thrust. I felt like a goddess, like eternity, infinity and I was sure that I lost consciousness as my ongoing climax finally ended with his. Still his mouth never let go of mine and I thought that I finally knew what happiness was.


	9. Chapter 9 extra

It was already dark. For the last days every time when my thoughts weren't occupied with work, family, plans, usual errands, they went back to night, that dream - I had convinced myself. Even though I had woken up completely naked, my clothes scattered in the kitchen - which had made my roommate stare at me like I had an red A across my face - there were no other signs that it had happened. My body was a little sore, but that could be due to very active dreaming. It wouldn't have been the first time. So I sat in the bus after two hours overtime, the bag n my lap. There weren't many people and the seat next to me was empty. Luckily, I preferred the later hours, having not so many people around me, though it wasn't the safest time for a woman.

Again my mind traveled back to this dream and I couldn't stop thinking about him, Loki, what he had made me feel, when he had touched me, penetrated me, ravaged, his moans in my ears. I reminded me to breath and could feel that just the thought of this dream had made me blush and cream. So I kept my head down. It must have been a dream and if not, my yearning for him would probably disgust him, wouldn't it? _Oh, I've missed you too, my little slave._ I could suddenly her him whisper into my ear, his breath on my neck. My body was a crystal resonating his voice. Instinctively I turned around, but there was no one. Just some random guys who always rode back with me, some seats further back. I tried not to look at them directly and turned back. _You have to prove yourself worthy to me, little one._ Loki purred. _That you obey to me. That you keep the promise you gave to me._ My body submitted to his voice as if it had a will on its own, moisturizing my panties and giving me goosebumps. Immediately I knew what he was talking about: I had promised everything to him. Slightly, I nodded.

_Touch yourself_, he demanded, sharply whispering. The bus stopped and one got out. I hesitated, but slowly shoved my hand between my legs. _Put your hand into your panties! _he sounded irritated and I flinched. So I opened the belt with one hand, giving me space to slide my hand between my legs. I could feel the moisture. My breath shivered and I tried not to attract attention. His voice was bewitching me forcefully. I dared not to disobey, since I knew that I wanted to feel him again, inside of me, that I had to prove myself to him. My dream. The bus started driving again. _What are you waiting for?_ his hissing voice was almost in my head. _Move your fingers! I want to watch you, pleasing yourself. Don't trick me. _So I spread my legs a bit, started to stroke myself, hiding the movement behind my bag, clenching my jaw to keep my face blank, suppressing a sigh, as I myself sent slight shivers through my body.

_Rub it!_ I felt his breath on my skin and for a moment I thought to feel his lips on my skin. Instantly I pressed my index finger on my clit, exhaling sharply. _Good girl_, Loki purred, making my arousal rise, which made me use two fingers now. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I didn't even see him! Was my mind playing tricks on me? Yet I moved my finger slowly, stroking, rubbing and trying neither to close my eyes nor to moan, breathing through my teeth. I imagined his face, an approving smirk on his lips, trying to remember him fucking me. The tension in my body rose, but knowing that there were people, my arousal wasn't as high as it should be. _Put a finger into your cunt_, he ordered and I swallowed, obeying, shoving my middle finger inside myself. Now I couldn't control my breath anymore, panting once, before I regained control. The other passengers must notice what I did. Again the bus stopped. Without thinking I rose and jumped off.

It was dark and almost silent. Luckily I recognized the street, only two bus stops too early. I could walk the rest and I immediately started, listening into the night. Loki said nothing, maybe was gone, surely being disappointed. Then I heard something behind me and when I turned around I recognized some of the guys from the bus. I walked on heightening my pace, slightly, taking a shortcut through a small passage. "Can I help you?" the man asked - it wasn't Loki's voice - and surely meant me, somehow he had almost caught up. Politely I moved my face halfway into his direction: "No thank you." "Oh, I'm sure I can", he grabbed my wrist, pulling ma against the brickwork. "Looking for someone to fuck you, aren't you?" he grinned. Though he was as tall as me, he was build like a lumberjack. "You couldn't wait. I saw that." His breath was disgusting. My heart raced, but I tried to stay calm. "You're mistaken. Let go of me."

"Oh, I don't think I will", he grinned and with a snapping sound he revealed a knife, putting it against my chin. "Oh God", I exhaled toneless. Please let this be a dream. My sight was blurring, I felt dizzy, blinking. I pressed myself against the wall. As my eyesight sharpened again, I saw him. Loki. Wearing that strange wardrobe again. Leaning against the opposed wall, his arms crossed. Why wouldn't he help me? _You disobeyed me._ he answered my thought in my head. "Please!" I begged. "Oh no", the man in front me answered, though I didn't speak to him. "Down with the bag and the jeans and I won't hurt you." Still I stared at Loki, pleading and he just nodded. So I did it and swallowed down the tears. My gaze was pinned on the smirking god, who did nothing as the thug opened his pants. I couldn't believe he would watch. "You want me to be spoiled?" I asked with all the anger I could scratch together and the guy with the knife frowned puzzled. "Good point", Loki replied and pushed himself from his wall.

"Who the hell are you?" the thug turned towards him, but the God of Mischief didn't even look at him, just making a simple gesture, which made the clothes of the man fall towards the ground. I heard a squeal, staring down at the pile. A rat came crawling out of it, squealing and running away. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't move, my body trembling my knees weak. I wanted to fall around Loki's neck but he was too far away and now leaned back against the wall. "Well… were did we left?" he crossed his arms and I couldn't believe what he had said. "I think you have to start all over again", he smirked at be. "Y…you…" I tried to speak. "Don't you dare say anything!" Loki barked sharply. Hesitantly I moved my hand between my legs anew, rubbing my clit with two fingers. At least I could see his approving expression in front of me, without the need to imagining it.

Still I was to scared, which weakened the effect, even if I tried hard to obey him. "Finger. Inside you", he demanded and his hands moved down to open his pants. Only this movement from him, this promise, outmatched the remaining fear inside me. I followed his order, watching him, as he pulled out his member, starting to masturbate in front of me. Shivers of arousal rained on though my body. "Another", he grinned at me, and I shoved a second finger inside me. I could feel my cream starting to run down my thigh, staring at him, waiting for him to come towards me or telling me to come closer to him. but he didn't say anything. "Go on!" his voice was now a little hoarse and I realized that he didn't plan to fuck me, he wanted to watch me. "Turn around and bent over", Loki demanded. "I want to see you fuck yourself."

Again I obeyed, turned around, leaning myself against the wall with one hand, while fucking myself with the other, pushing my rear towards him, so that he could see my opening and my fingers gliding into and out of it. "Three", he panted and I pushed a third finger inside me, rubbing my clit with my palm. My body was electrified. I couldn't help but moan. "Yes, moan", he hissed. "Moan for me. Cum for me!" I groaned as reply, feeling the tension inside my rise more, when his voice whipped my nerves. His moans reached my ears and made me shiver. I almost couldn't believe that I would come this way. My hands were wet and the textile on my hard nipples brushed them, while I moved my hand inside me. I panted anew, feeling my climax coming. "Loki!" I moaned, thrusting myself, reaching the peak, whimpering. Suddenly I could feel him behind be, prodding his hard member inside me as I already came. Loki was so big and hard, that the pain he caused entering me, seemed to double my climax. I yelled and he poured himself into me.


End file.
